Break of Dawn
by chrihstie
Summary: Discontinued.


**Break of Dawn.**

* * *

 **Synopsis:**

 **Sasagawa Kyoko**. A picture of innocence, equipped with forged sunny smiles and feigned innocence. No one truly understood her, except herself- until then anyway. Then, when all the unappreciated days of having her mind all to herself were gone.  
Days were replaced with seldom strange laughter and commands to do a certain thing, for purposes she didn't really understand. Days were replaced from just practicing karate for self defense to actual fighting. Days were replaced, only because of a prick on the finger by the trident. Days were filled with an image of him in a tranquil meadow, where dreams were also frequented by him the moment she closed her eyes.  
She used to be the only person that understood herself, knew her true self. And now there was him. It was a given, for he resided in her mind, capturing and reading her every thoughts.

"You're my sanity," his voice whispered from inside her head.  
But he was her insanity.  
"And you're a headache," she sneered in a thought.  
A strange laughter echoed throughout the walls of her mind. "...And please stop kufufu-ing."

* * *

 **A/N (Important):** Since this is an AU, I would like to kindly ask of the readers to put away what you know and consider Kyoko as. Since we're even going to start with a Kyoko with long hair (for now). Just so you know.. She _won't_ be completely OOC, entirely different, or just plain crazy.  
 **Rebuilt!Kyoko** as in .. I'm going to keep some of her cannon traits but delve deeper into it and why she acts the way she does. Also fixing around and adding more to her past, though keeping some parts the same, to have her character traits in this story make more sense. If anything, I guess she's more like an OC? Anyways, I hope you like this Kyoko too. c:

This Kyoko is _strong_ , more _thoughtful_ , and probably more _brave_. A little _sarcastic_ , somewhat _sassy_. But doesn't show it. She'll act like her cannon character but deep down inside her thoughts, not so much so.

And she'll have more of a role in the whole mafia business, especially once Mukuro resides in her mind (if you couldn't already figure that out by the summary). :) She _most likely_ will  not be a guardian or replace Chrome (unless readers really think she should).

This is a random story concept that I came up with so.. Updates will vary. Only when I feel like writing. It's just an idea I'd like to put out there until I have more inspiration I suppose. Though I'm excited to at least get to the Kokuyo arc. c:

 **Pairings:** Most likely _Mukuro x Kyoko_. Chances of _Hibari x Kyoko_ or _Tsuna x Kyoko_. But I think crack pairings would be fun here, as long as they make sense.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or the cover photo** _(will be changed around most likely to match the chapters uploaded)_ **.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

* * *

The cherry blossom petals fell in their own rhythm, dancing to the music of the wind. Spring. The beginning of a new semester, a new year. And for her, a new uniform. In the bright and early morning, she had put on a white button up tucked into a navy blue skirt and then tied a red bow to go along with it. All for her new school.

Namimori Middle.

The girl stopped to gaze at the sign to the school she will be attending for another three years. She took a huge breath as she looked up into the clear blue sky, expanding to infinity. The students, new or returning, were already all piling into school grounds. No one wanted to miss their first class, for fear of being late on the first day and for fear of…

"If anyone is late, I will have to discipline you." _Him_.

Hibari Kyoya, current third year of Namimori Middle School. Fearsome leader of the disciplinary committee, demon of the town. His strength stretched more than just the school grounds but to the entire vicinity that is Namimori.

Their eyes met as she passed him slowly, gazing upon a face that was familiar to her. One with sharp features that made him look intimidating. His steel blue eyes narrowed into her warm brown orbs, the moment in which she passed him seemed to tick for an eternity. But it was not. For eternity couldn't be that short.

The next step she took after kept her going.

* * *

 **Entrance Ceremony.**

"We would like to welcome our new students…." And the principal's voice droned on. She kept her eyes ahead but she wasn't really paying attention.

"And here are a few words from your class representative, Sasagawa Kyoko." Having her name called brought a forged smile up to her lips as she stood up.

As gracefully as she could, the brown haired girl strolled her way over to the stage.

After taking a short bow, she grinned at the audience before her. All first years. Either nervously fidgeting, overly excited, or half asleep.

Kyoko drew a short breath before beginning her speech. "With the cherry blossoms in bloom, the spring sun shining warmly upon us, and the background of an ongoing beautiful blue sky.. Today will be the start of a new journey in which we will travel down together. Also.. We, as students, are all grateful to the entire staff and everyone that made it possible for us to be here today, in an organized entrance ceremony that is the beginning to our middle school experience. Thank you."

The class representative gave another bow as she ended the speech, paraded in respectful claps from the first years. One that she drowned out along with the sea of people she didn't really care about.

* * *

 **... Home room ...**

"Nice concise speech, Kyoko," her best friend smiled as she patted her on the shoulder encouragingly. Kurokawa Hana, her friend since fourth grade. Hana had silky, wavy black hair and split bangs with facial features that her mother deemed made Hana seem cunning.

"Thanks. Though I saw some people falling asleep," Kyoko pouted.

"They don't know a good speech even if it hit them in the face," Hana joked. Kyoko would really rather slap them in the face with one. It was short but she spent time wording it carefully, and she was fairly nervous too. A waste that some of them didn't actually listen.

"Although, I saw some guys perk up from hearing your name," Hana knudged.

Kyoko laughed though she didn't care one bit.

"Ah, Kyoko! Aiming for school idol this year too, huh?" A former acquaintance from elementary came bouncing up to her, throwing her arms around Kyoko as if they were the best of friends- they weren't.

 _Don't frown_ , she reminded herself. "Oh don't be like that! I don't aim for such things," Kyoko giggled into her hand purposely to tick off the girl. The girl had reddish brown hair and almond brown eyes that glinted with annoyance though she forced an awkward smile. Takana Maya.

"Is that so? Well then, see you around!" Maya waved before running off, catching up to a group of girls.

"She's always so jealous of you," her best friend frowned before crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"What do you mean?" Kyoko pretended to ask, tilting her head.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed?"

It was plain as day. "Noticed what?" The brown haired girl made sure to add in a few extra blinks. As if she didn't notice a girl that was always trying to compete with her, sneering at her, and making casual snide remarks whenever she could.

"Nothing, nothing," Hana sing songed. "Your innocence is your most attractive trait, I heard," she laughed before pushing Kyoko into the classroom. "Time to go before Hibari-san mows down the entire hallway."

Upon hearing his name, the corner of Kyoko's lips dipped downwards but Hana thankfully didn't notice since she was walking behind the brunette.

Ah. The welcoming smell of.. chalk. Kyoko glanced at the chalkboard, already with assigned seating charts. First, she scanned for her name. A seat by the window, good. Secondly, she scanned for Hana's.

"We sit across the room from each other," Hana frowned.

Kyoko giggled. "Well, we'll talk at breaks then," she suggested. Hana sighed exasperatedly but there was nothing the two of them can do anyways. So they parted short ways to their seats.

As the brunette strolled down the aisle, she noticed the way a guy's eyes widened at the sight of her. He had brown spiky hair, a bit darker than hers, and the same warm brown orbs. She gave him a smile out of politeness in which he gaped at.

Apparently her seat was in front of his. The guy straightened up immediately once she sat down and she found it rather sweet that he seemed so nervous.

"Hi. I'm Sasagawa Kyoko," she bowed her head. Her medium brown hair cascaded off her shoulders as she did so.

"H-Hi! I-I'm Sasawada.. T-Tsunayoshi!" He bowed quickly, way too low since he slammed his head into the desk. She couldn't help but laugh, _actually_ laugh for the first time today. "O-Ow.." He murmured with a sheepish smile, rubbing his forehead awkwardly. _Ah, adorable._

"Sawada-kun, then? Nice to meet you," she replied after the fit of giggles stopped.

"T-The pleasure is mine!" The stuttering was rather cute. His face was the picture of innocence, one that people framed her by as well. His was one that screamed 'adorable'. Kind of like bunny-rabbit-cute instead of a handsome kind of cute.

"Let's get started, shall we?" The teacher's voice rose over the students' and dwindled the volume down to silence. "I'm Haruna Sora and I'll be your homeroom teacher," he introduced.

And so the class went on…

* * *

 **Break.**

Kyoko quickly made her way up to the rooftop, dodging the mass of students. Technically no one was allowed on the rooftop but..that didn't stop her from twisting the cold door knob that gave way to reveal a chilly breeze. The brown haired girl took a step outside, making sure to hold down her skirt in defense from the wind.

The sky was an inviting sight and she was sure the one of the town would be even better once she made her way to the railing-

"Students are not allowed on the rooftop."

She smiled as she turned, even at the hypocrisy of his words.

"Kyo-chan-"

"Don't call me that," he grumbled as he jumped down from the higher part of the rooftop. Now after some years, she supposed those kind of feats came off as normal. How he didn't seem to get an aftershock from such an impact, she no longer questioned.

"I needed some fresh air after the ceremony and introductions."

"Then take a step out into the school grounds," the prefect frowned. "Don't make me have to bite you to death for breaking school rules," he threatened before pulling out his tonfas.

"Five minutes?" Kyoko grinned before turning around and strolled towards the railings, not bothering to wait for an answer. The sight of her small and humble town widened her eyes and a happily gasp was emitted. "Kyo-chan! Look! It's so beautiful," she mused in awe.

From behind, there was a familiar scoff before she felt his presence near her. "Don't make me repeat myself. You are to not call me by that name. Do not act friendly with me. In fact, don't act like you know me."

The wide smile shortened to a smaller one, but smiling nonetheless. Because she had to. Sasagawa Kyoko always smiled.

Even when she didn't want to.

Kyoko missed the days where Hibari Kyoya was just Kyo-chan. And Kyo-chan had always been grumpy and (if she really had to label him) a tsundere. Kyo-chan was her friend even if he never admitted to it, and regardless of what he said, he didn't seem to truly mind her company.

But now in middle school, he was Hibari Kyoya. Hibari Kyoya who had a reputation to uphold, rules to govern- his own rules. And tyrants never had friends. Or well, carnivores. She, along with everyone else that was weaker than him- ones that couldn't put up a fight with him was a herbivore. And he had no need for herbivores. No need for anyone or anything that would soften his image.

Hibari Kyoya was ruthless, strong, and strict. There were also traits such as unreasonable, aloof, brusque, and bloodthirsty. But she supposed that part didn't go onto his resume.

Kyoko missed the days where Kyo-chan was just a boy. Though he did go around beating up people even then and molding his place as the demon of Namimori, stepping over unconscious bodies to be at the top of the food chain. But it was that Kyo-chan that saved her.

 _\- Slight Flashback -_

It was him that saved her the second time, anyways. The second time when those bullies, pathetic higher classmen, that tried to use Kyoko to get to Sasagawa Ryohei once again. That time when Sasagawa Ryohei was unfortunately deaf to her cries, deaf to her screaming, and absent to her rescue. That time when _"cry for your brother,"_ became just hopeless cries. Having her hair pulled, her cheek prodded, and herself shoved became unbearable.

But it was okay. It was okay because she had told her brother and made him promise that he would never fight again. And if it was a few scratches and bruises that would keep him safe, then so be it. Or at least she tried to think that.

But she was so _scared_ , frightened as an eight year old girl should be. And then in her teary eyed, half lidded orbs, she saw him. A little boy, that couldn't be older than her by a few small years, came running towards them with shiny looking weapons.

" _You're not better than that herbivore you're picking on. Pathetic."_

And in a minute or so, they were all running and screaming for their lives. Truly were pathetic, she remembered thinking then. She also remembered thinking he looked heroic, standing before her in front of a sunset hued background.

" _Get up,"_ he murmured as his steel blue eyes settled upon her. How beautiful they looked, she thought. His hand was not outstretched to her but his eyes were expecting.

And even with bleeding, scraped knees, she did so anyways. She stood up on her own and stood in front of him. Waiting. But there was nothing, at least to him.

He almost got away, walking as if nothing happened. Though she couldn't let her savior go. Not like that. So she grabbed his small wrist.

" _T-Thank you!"_ She gave a grin, wiping away the remaining tears with her free hand. He turned around to scoff at her but didn't say anything else. _"I'm Sasagawa Kyoko! What's your name?"_

"Hibari Kyoya," he murmured before yanking his hand away harshly and leaving. She watched him for a moment before running up to catch up to him, telling him her house was in that direction too.

And that was mostly the summary of their friendship. _Him_ leaving and _Her_ catching up to him. _Him_ walking ahead and _Her_ following him. _Him_ without an outstretched hand, but _Her_ standing up before him anyways. _Him_ with the narrowed eyes and _Her_ with the wide grin. _Him_ with the scoffs and _Her_ with the outburst of giggles.

That was the friendship of _Him_ , Hibari Kyoya, and _Her_ , Sasagawa Kyoko.

But Kyoko supposed it was partly him that made her who she was now. Her that was no longer just a simple, smiling girl. Dense and happy go lucky. But Her that also knew how to forge fake smiles and feigned innocence.

The guy that made her stronger. The one that didn't technically urge her to, but was the reason she came home that day and tugged on her mother's dress asking to take karate class. The reason that she rather take karate instead of the taekwondo that her mother rather she took.

The one that refused to be a pushover, allowing her brother to get hurt to protect her. She supposed Hibari Kyoya was the one that made her take that first step-

 _\- ... -_

"Get to class, Sasagawa Kyoko. It's been more than five minutes," he grumbled though his attention remained down at the town, arms resting upon the railing as he leaned on it.

She gave a short nod, vaguely wondering if there was anything other than the plain fact that he allowed her a bit longer than five. But she said nothing more as she parted him with a grin, making her way to the door.

Hibari Kyoya. It really was him that made her take that first step.

For he was her first love.

* * *

 **After School.**

"Sasagawa Kyoko, as class representative, please take this to the student council meeting after school," Haruna-sensei asked as he handed her the stack of papers.

"Yes." The top paper revealed that it was the introductory and information sheets that they filled in during homeroom.

"You know where it is, right?"

"Yes, Haruna-sensei."

The man pushed up his glasses, giving her a small smile and a pat on the shoulder. "Then, I'll leave it up to you."

Kyoko gave him a small nod before walking out the teachers' office and closing the door softly behind her.

 _One floor up and around the corner._

 _The student council room._

She knocked lightly on the door before hearing someone say 'come in'. So she shifted the stack of papers carefully onto one arm and opened the door with her free hand.

She was greeted by a few people whom she recognized to be the board of the council, along with others she didn't really know. And… him.

"Come on in. You must be Sasagawa Kyoko."

"Yes," she lowered her head in a small bow before placing the stack of papers onto one of the many desks that were arranged into a rectangle.

"You're just in time. Let's start with the introductions, shall we?" The president suggested as he gestured her over to a seat.

Kyoko did as offered, all the while avoiding eye contact with the prefect stationed at the window.

"Hey, Kyoko!" Maya grinned before giving her a slap on the back. So boorish.

"Maya," Kyoko smiled. "I didn't know you were class representative."

"You know now!" Maya's smile turned into one of a smirk. Kyoko was pretty sure she used the past tense. "Why, does it unnerve you to have me in the same position?"

Ever so competitive. What is it that she is competing with anyway? The brunette made it in her best interest to look as confused as possible, tilting her head. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing, nothing~"

"So, let's start!" The president's excited voice silenced everyone in the room. And then they started taking turns one by one, introducing themselves with their names and their positions.

Hatake Minoru, male president.

Yamada Kaori, female vice president.

Mori Yuuki, female treasurer.

Sanada Ryuu, male secretary.

Hibari Kyoya, leader of the disciplinary committee along with the rest of the committee members.

Takahashi Rina and Mochida Kensuke, third year class representatives.

Fujimoto Daisuke and Honda Junko, second year class representatives.

Takana Maya and Sasagawa Kyoko, first year class representatives.

Kyoko found herself a bit dizzy trying to remember and put names to their faces. But she was sure after some meetings and events, it would come easier than trying to keep track of them all at once.

"That is all for today. I close this meeting at 4 o'clock. There will be a meeting after school next week, make sure you come," Hatake-san concluded.

"So, Kyoko. Any plans today after school? Did you happen to already have a date?" Maya asked as she bounced up from her seat, eyes gleaming.

 _Geez. She's annoying AND persistent._ "No, I don't," Kyoko smiled innocently. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh I don't know~ I just thought you might have already picked up some guys already," Maya sing songed as she twirled a lock of reddish brown hair around her finger. "How about that guy? He's been staring at you since you entered," she smirked as her eyes flitted over to who Kyoko assumed was… _Mochi… Mochi?..Something. Or was it really Mochi? Mochi sounded good right now._

"Staring? Is there something on my face?" Kyoko asked as she tilted her head.

"Ohhhh~ Aren't you so precious? Cute little thing~" Maya mused with a strained happy tone, pinching Kyoko's cheeks. _OW!_

"That hurts, Maya," Kyoko pretended to pout though she was on the verge of saying 'do that again and I will snap off your hand'. _But that's no good_ , she reprimanded herself inside her head.

"Well, I have karaoke to go to with my new friends so.. See ya~" The girl made sure to especially emphasize 'new friends'.

It took all of Kyoko's self control to not roll her eyes.

The moment Maya left, the third year representative stepped in front of her. _Great. One nuisance gone, another one comes._

"Um-"

"I'm Kensuke Mochida!" _Ah. Mochida, not Mochi. Shame._

"I'm Sasagawa Kyoko, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." _Now please move_.

"Well aren't you rather lucky?"

"Excuse me?"

"For being in the same committee as someone like me," he gave a rather dashing smile, pointing his thumb in the direction of his face.

"Ha…." _No!_

"So, how about it?"

"How about what..?" This guy was just jumping from one top to the next. And if anything, she just really wanted to get out of here.

"Let's exchange emails! You know, just in case something happens with the committees."

"Our information sheet was given to each other, was it not?" She smiled sweetly.

"But, it feels more official to-"

"The student council meeting is over and so are the after school sessions. Leave the campus," Kyoya grumbled as his eyes narrowed on the two of us, the last remaining people in the room now.

"Then please excuse me. Good work to you two," Kyoko said before hurrying out of the room. As fast as she could, away from Mochida Kensuke anyway.

"KYOOOKKOOO!" The familiar voice could only belong to one person.

"Ah, onii-san," Kyoko greeted as she turned around to find him jogging towards her with a grin. "Did you just finish boxing practice?"

"YEP! I worked hard TO THE EXTREME!" _Geez, I'm standing right next to you_ , she thought with a small ounce of irritation. She loved her brother but…

Even after all these years, it took a lot of effort to get used to his volume and to not wince every time he yelled for no reason. She nodded slowly. "Good work then," she smiled.

"Thanks, Kyoko! So are you heading home now?"

"Um.. no. I have art class to attend to," Kyoko lied.

And even after all these years, her brother still believed she was cutting up pretty paper or painting wonderful canvases. Instead, she was kicking and throwing around people in karate class. Kind of like how he still believed that she thought boxing was just being people fighting with their underwear and oven mittens on. Sometimes she wondered if he thought she was that stupid.

"OH, I see. OKAY! Well.. I'm going to jog all the way home then! Do you want me to walk with you there?"

"No, it's fine. Thank you," Kyoko smiled. Her brother gave her a small nod before running off into the distance and shouting 'see you at home'.

There were only a few people who knew. Her parents, whom she begged to not tell her brother. And… _him_.

The brunette turned around before leaving the school gate, knowing full well where he'd be. Standing on the rooftop, leaning against the railing while watching down at the town was.. _Hibari Kyoya._

If she were hopeful, she might have believed that he was looking in her direction. But it was too far away to tell.

And she was anything but hopeful at this point.

Or so, she wished she wasn't.

But.. Sasagawa Kyoko being Sasagawa Kyoko, she raised one arm into the air and waved with all her might, grinning as widely as possible.

And even from far away, she imagined hearing his scoff as he turned away and retreated.

So maybe he was looking her way after all.

 _To be hopeful or to not…._

 _Hopeful was dangerous._

 _But…_

* * *

 **A/N:** So hanging out (and well, having a crush on Hibari) has got to have made some impact on her personality and her behavior in some way or another. Therefore, not so kind as everyone thinks (inside her head, anyways). This is just the beginning to test the waters. More about her will be revealed in the next chapters.

 _Thanks for reading!  
_ _What do you think so far? Of this Kyoko?_


End file.
